tdusersfandomcom-20200215-history
The Cartoon as "Grove" (Roleplay: The Final Season)
12:29 Grove| ~TheCartoo@adsl-75-50-189-136.dsl.lsan03.sbcglobal.net has joined #TDR5 12:29 <@TDIFan13> Hello, there, The Cartoon. 12:29 Hey 12:29 <@TDIFan13> Before we commence, I would like to point out that everything you say, starting now, will be recorded onto the transcripter. Are we clear on that? 12:29 Yep ^_^ 12:29 <@TDIFan13> Perfect. Let's start this off, shall we? 12:29 I'm ready ;) 12:30 <@TDIFan13> 1. What character are you auditioning for right now? 12:30 Grove Pace 12:31 <@TDIFan13> 2. Are you auditioning for any other characters this season? 12:31 Yep 12:32 <@TDIFan13> 3. Have you ever acted on Total Drama Roleplay before? If so, as who? 12:32 Yeah. I was Alec in Season 4 12:32 <@TDIFan13> 4. Describe your character for me in three short words. 12:33 Peaceful tree hugger 12:34 <@TDIFan13> 5. We're getting into the trivia portion of this audition. You will be asked three questions about your character. If you answer all correctly, you have a better shot of getting in. Alright? 12:35 <@TDIFan13> Q1. True or False: Grove dislikes global warming. 12:35 True 12:35 <@TDIFan13> Correct. 12:36 <@TDIFan13> Q2. What will Grove do with his money if he wins? 12:36 He's going to try to restore every rainforest in the world 12:36 <@TDIFan13> Correct. 12:36 Well, forest 12:36 Not just rainforests 12:36 <@TDIFan13> Q3. True or False: Grove is considered scrawny and frail. 12:36 False 12:36 <@TDIFan13> Correct. 12:37 <@TDIFan13> I will now bring in a random character from a previous roleplay season for you to act with for one minute so we can test your skills. Please don't be embarrassed; we have all done it before. 12:37 <@TDIFan13> Your assigned character is Stefani. They will start off with the first sentence in a scene. Please begin. Act as your character. 12:37 MysteryCharacter has changed nick to Stefani 12:37 * Stefani sips soda. 12:37 Stefani, do you know what company that soda is from? 12:38 Because here I have a list of all companies that contribute to animal testing and deforestation :@ 12:38 AND THAT COMPANY IS ON THERE! 12:38 * Stefani throws soda on the ground and burps. 12:38 <@Stefani> Sweet. 12:38 <@Stefani> I love animals. 12:38 <@Stefani> Glad they get to drink that cool stuff. (H) 12:38 While I admire you getting rid of the disgusting soda can, do you realize WHAT YOU JUST DID?! 12:39 <@Stefani> o_o 12:39 <@Stefani> Uhhh, got rid of the disgusting soda can? 12:39 Does global warning meaning anything to you? Does... does POLLUTION mean anything to you? Huh? Huh? HUH?! :@ 12:39 <@Stefani> :| 12:39 <@Stefani> Sure. 12:40 Then pick up the soda can and dispose of it properly, please 12:40 <@Stefani> Okay. 12:40 * Stefani shrugs. 12:40 * Stefani picks up the soda can and throws it in a nearby garbage. 12:40 NOOOOOO!!! :@ 12:40 <@Stefani> Dude, what is your ish? >.>" 12:40 RE-CY-CLE 12:40 <@Stefani> I don't see a recycle bin, man!! :-@ 12:40 Well did you think about finding one?! 12:41 * Stefani sighs. 12:41 * Stefani picks up the soda can from the garbage. 12:41 * Stefani walks off. 12:41 * Stefani returns hours later. 12:41 <@Stefani> I found a recycling bin. <.< 12:41 Oh good :D 12:41 <@Stefani> But it was full so I put the can in a garbage. 12:41 <@Stefani> :| 12:41 ... 12:41 * Stefani walks off. :| 12:41 <@TDIFan13> Thank you for auditioning. Do you have any other characters that you would like to audition for? If not, please leave the chatroom. 12:42 I guess I'll audition for Lainey 12:42 <@TDIFan13> Alright. Hold on a moment. Category:Total Drama Roleplay season five auditions Category:Auditions Category:Total Drama Roleplay auditions